poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Chic Must Go On
The Chic Must Go On is a fan made episode created by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Chic enters the Poundsville Dog Show, unaware that Kaptian Kid plans to kidnap the contestants and hold them for ransom. Plot Part One (TJ is driving Tony, Cooler, Nose Marie, Petite, Winky, Lens, Rosy, Topsy, and Chic to the Poundsville Dog Show in his car. Topsy is resting her feet on the driver's seat and working on a crossword book. TJ has a frustrated look on his face.) Nose Marie: When do you think we'll arive at the dog show, Tony Sugar? Tony: I don't know. I'll ask TJ. Say, TJ, when... TJ: We'll be there in ten more minutes. That is if these idiots move. (TJ blares the horn.) TJ: Come on! What are you waiting for, Christmas?! Lens: Are you excited about entering the Poundsville Dog Show, Chic? Chic: You bet! Topsy: By the way, what do you do in a dog show? Chic: Well this one has different event you can enter. The events are, costume modeling, agility, and a talent show. Tony: Ah, I never liked talent shows. Which event are you entering? Chic: The costume modeling. I'm entering dressed as a nurse. Tony: Oh. I see. (TJ pounds his fist on the horn.) TJ: Go, you blithering idiots! (Topsy rubs TJ's shoulders with her toes.) Topsy: Easy there, tiger. I think you should let Tony drive. (Later, the group are at the dog show.) Tony: The host says it will a few hours before the show starts. You can go meet the other contestants, Chic. Chic: Okay. (Rosy is seen rubbing TJ's shoulders.) TJ: Rosy honey, what are you doing? Rosy: Rubbing your shoulders. You were very stressed out from all that driving. TJ: (Hugging Rosy) Rosy, I don't know how Gloomy does it. There are idiots on the highway who are out to get me! (Chic is seen entering a room with where the contestants are preparing for the show. A boston terrier puppy walks up to her.) Boston Terrier: Hi. My name is Digby. what's your name? Chic: I'm Chic. Digby: Whoa! I heard of you! You must be from Holly's Puppy Pound! Chic: Why, yes. I am. Digby: Well, I have a twin brother who has been dying to meet your group. That is if you don't mind. Chic: Well, okay. I guess that's all right. By the way, which event are you entering? Digby: The agility event. My brother is in the costume modeling event. Chic: I'm entering the costume mobeling too. I'm dressing up as a nurse. What's your brother dressing up as? Digby: A Magician. Well, I better go check up on my brother. He's very dependent. See you later. Chic: Okay. Bye, Digby. (Chic notices a chihuahua puppy putting on a princess costume and walks over to her.) Chic: Hi, my name is Chic. What's your name? Chihuahua: My name is Zia. (Zia notices Cooler and the others standing near the entrance of the building.) Zia: Hey! Isn't that Cooler? Chic: Yes. Zia: I've always wanted to meet him. Chic: If you want, I can introduce you to him. Zia: Yes, please. Chic: Okay. Fallow me, Zia. (Zia and Chic walk toward Cooler and his group.) Cooler: Hiya, Chic. Who's your new friend? Chic: This is Zia. She's a fan of yours. Cooler: Nice to meet you, Zia-ster! Are you entering a competition? Zia: Yes. I'm going to the costume event. Say, is it true that you got married three years ago? Cooler: Yep. Zia: Golly! (To Nose Marie) And you must be his wife. Nose Marie: I am. Zia: Wow! Can I... Zia's Owner: Zia, come on! It's almost time! Zia: Uh-oh. I better get going. Bye. (Zia leaves.) Chic: I should go too. (Chic hugs Tony and rushes off.) Cooler: See you on stage, Chic! (From afar, Kaptain Kid, Captain Slaughter, Ikshan, Asha, Brutus, Nadish, and Panthera are watching.) Kaptain Kid: A dog show, eh? Well, opportunity has knocked on my door. Asha: (While stroking Kaptain Kid's hair affectionately) What do you plan to do, master? Kaptain Kid: My plan is to catch the first place winners of each event and hold them for a million dollar ransom... each. I have heard that puppies and dogs from the richest families in the world have attended the dog show. Nadish: Clever plan, master. But how will you succeed in kidnaping them? Kaptain Kid: Simple. You are going to help me with your magic. Asha! Asha: Yes, master? Kaptain Kid: You and Panthera will get my auntie's Cage Catapult ready. Ikshan! Ikshan: Yes, Kaptain Kid. Kaptain Kid: You stay with me and Nadish. Slaughter will pull the Cage Catapult from my hideout to here. Ikshan: Yes, master. (Back at the dog show, Chic is in a dressing room putting on her costume.) Chic: Well, I look adorable. (Tony, Digby, and Zia enter.) Tony: I just stopped by to wish you good luck. (Tony hugs Chic.) Digby: Say, that's a pretty cute costume, Chic. Chic: Thank you. I made it myself. Tony: Well, better get going. TJ's starting to get stressed out again. See you later, Chic. (Tony leaves. Digby's brother enters.) Digby: Oh! This is my twin brother. His name is Rigby. Chic: Hi, Rigby. Rigby: Hello. Nice costume. Chic: Thank you. Rigby: Guess who I'm dressed up as. Chic: Who? Rigby: I'm a football player. Are you ready, Chic? (Chic gives a thumbs up.) Chic: Ready. (Outside, Kaptain Kid, Ikshan and Nadish are arguing with Captain Slaughter.) Kaptain Kid: I don't care if you invented Boredom Gas! Get your backside back to my house and retrieve the Cage Catapult! Ikshan: You heard the master, now get to it! (Ikshan points his claws at Captain Slaughter. Captain Slaughter leaves.) Kaptain Kid: Captain Slaughter is a stupid guard dog. Ikshan: Well said, master. (Back at the show, the gang are watching the agility event.) Cooler: Whoa! Look at that pup go! Chic: When do you think it'll be Digby's turn? Announcer: And now, here comes Digby of the wealthy Popham family from Moose Moss, Maryland! (Digby is seen passing some obstacles on the course without difficulty.) Chic: Go, Digby! TJ: He's doing pretty well. Petite: I wander if he will win. (Digby is seen finishing the corse.) Announcer: That's the end of Digby's performance. Next up is Chili of the famous Edwinson family! (Digby walks over to greet the heroes.) Chic: Digby, you were amazing out there! Tony: I was blown away by your performance. Cooler: You oughta be an acrobat! Digby: Thank you. (Kaptain Kid, Ikshan and Nadish are watching from afar.) Kaptain Kid: And pretty soon, it will be your last event. Tony: When will the winner of this event be annouced? Announcer: And now, for the winner of the agility event! Tony: Talk about timing. Announcer: The winner is... Digby! (Digby runs up to the announcer and the announcer puts a medal around Digby's neck. Digby's owner walks up to Digby and hugs him.) Part Two Cooler: Congratulations, Digby! Rigby: I knew you could do it, bro! Digby: Well, I worked up quite a sweat. I better go get myself a drink of water. (Digby goes to get a drink of water. TJ is seen talking to Digby's owner.) TJ: You must be very proud of your dog. Digby's owner: Why yes, I am. By the way, my name is Simon. Simon Popham. What's your name? TJ: I'm TJ. TJ Rigs. That tiny poodle is Chic. She's one of my brother's pets. Announcer: In five minutes, we will have the costume modeling event. TJ: I better be going now. It was nice to have met you, Simon. (Later, Topsy and Tony are playing with their Kintendo DDS. Rosy walks up to them.) Rosy: What are you two doing? Tony: We're playing Super Magic 2D World. Topsy: Just to pass the time before the event starts. Tony: Say, Rosy. Have you seen Chic? Rosy: Oh, she's putting the finishing touches on her costume. Tony: Thank you. (Chic and Zia are seen backstage.) Chic: Zia, are you nervous? Zia: Nope. Are you? Chic: Only a little. I got butterflies in my stomach. Announcer: Now, first up is Zia Gugenspiff from Anaheim, California! Zia: It's my turn right now. I best be going. Chic: Okay, Zia. Good luck. (Zia goes up on stage.) Announcer: Straight out of the story books we've read as children, here comes a beautiful princess! Cooler: (Whispering to Topsy) Well, Zia looks cute. Topsy: Indeed. Tony: I can't wait to see Chic's turn. Announcer: Next up is Chic Vanderfeller from our hometown, Poundsville, Ohio! Cooler: Here she comes now! (Chic enters, wearing her nurse costume.) Announcer: Well, an Apple per day certainly won't keep the cuteness away. (The audience goes "aw!".) Tony: (Smiling) That's my puppy! Topsy: She looks adorable! Tony: (To Chic) You look absolutely cute! (Chic bows and leaves the stage. Chic gets a drink from a water fountain as Zia walks toward her.) Zia: You were excellent out there, Chic! Chic: Thank you, Zia. You weren't bad yourself out there. Announcer: And now, for the winner of the costume modeling. The winner is... (Someone is heard screaming.) Voice: Someone dognapped my puppy! (Simon rushes on stage.) Simon: Someone dognapped Digby! Chic: What!? TJ: How did this happen? Simon: I don't know! I went to check how Digby was doing, but he wasn't there! TJ: Ugh! This makes me so mad! How could someone do this to a nice person like you! Cooler: Whoa, TJ! I think you need to chill. TJ: There is a dognapping going on! There is no time to chill. (Rosy walks up to TJ and rubs his shoulders.) TJ: Rosy honey, why are you rubbing my shoulders? Rosy: You seemed stressed again. TJ: Rosy honey, I'm fine. We need to find Digby and we haven't a moment to lose. (TJ starts to feel relaxed.) Tony: Do you know who might have taken him? Simon: No. But, I must have seen a pirate and two tigers standing by the men's restroom. Tony: That must have been Kaptain Kid Stoneheart! Simon: Who? Cooler: Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Not only is he a member of the Stoneheart Family, he is also commander of his own pirate crew and the head honcho of Stoneheart Six. TJ: (Relaxed) That's why we need to find Digby and stop Kaptain Kid before more contestants are dognapped. Simon: But, how do we do that? Tony: Well... (Meanwhile, Kaptain Kid, Ikshan and Nadish are standing outside with Digby, who is inside a cage. Nadish rests his foot on the cage.) Kaptain Kid: Nice work, Ikshan. You shall be greatly rewarded. Nadish: Huh? What about me? I did just as much work as he did. (Kaptain Kid hands Nadish a toenail clipper.) Kaptain Kid: Here. Clip your disgusting toenails. I can't stand looking at them. (Asha enters carring a tied up German Shepherd.) Kaptain Kid: Ah, the winner of the talent show, I presume. Asha: Yep. His name is Terry Bopodopolous. Kaptain Kid: Excellent job. For this, I will reward you with a personal sauna of your own. Nadish: Terry? What kind of name is that? (Ikshan pinches one of Nadish's toes and Nadish shouts in pain.) Ikshan: His last name is Bopodopolous and you think Terry is a strange name, idiot! Terry: It's a family name! Kaptain Kid: Quiet, you! (To Asha) Asha! Find Chic and bring her to me! Asha: Yes, master! (Asha blows a kiss to Kaptain Kid and skips away. Kaptain Kid has an awkward look on his face.) Kaptain Kid: Well, that was awkward. Nadish: That's not fair. How come Ikshan and Asha get the good stuff and all I get is a toenail clipper? (Shows Kaptain Kid his foot and wiggles his toes) My toenails don't look this long, do they? (Kaptain Kid grabs Nadish's foot.) Kaptain Kid: I can cut off your foot if you don't stop complaining. Now, shut up and trim those toenails! (Tony is seen questioning Terry's owner while Rosy massages TJ's shoulders.) Tony: So, Mrs. Stopapop... I mean Doowopbop... I mean Dollopsop... I mean Lollipop...no, I mean...oh never mind! When was the last time you saw your dog? Mrs. Bopodopolous: Bopodopolous. My name is Beatrice Bopodopolous. The last time I saw my Terry is when he went to go get himself a can of Pupsi. Tony: Did you see anything suspicious before he went missing? Mrs. Bopodopolous: Well, I did see a female tiger with sharp toenails. Tony: That must have been Asha. (Chic rushes Tony and hugs him tightly while crying.) Tony: Chic, what's wrong? Chic: (Sobbing) That mean tiger lady tried to dognap me! Tony: Don't worry, Chic. You're safe now. Chic: Not only that, but as I was escaping, she dognaped Zia and Rigby! Simon: What?! That does it! I'm going to kill that pirate! (Simon rushes off.) Mrs. Bopodopolous: Wait for me! I want a piece of him to! (Mrs. Bopodopolous and Zia's Owner follow Simon.) Rosy: We better follow them and save the dogs. Part Three (At Kaptain Kid's hide out, Kaptain Kid is forcing Rajit to write a ransom note, whille Gupta puts Rigby and Zia in a cage.) Kaptain Kid: I don't care if you can't write, get started with that ransom note or I'll throw you to the sharks! Zia: You'll never get away with this, you coward! Rigby: Our friends and owners will come for us! Gupta: Be quiet or my master will whip you to death! (Panthera enters.) Panthera: Yoo hoo, Kaptain Crunch! I just painted my nails. What do you think of the color? (Panthera puts her foot in Kaptain Kid's face and wiggles her toes.) Kaptain Kid: (Annoyed) Do I look like I care? Now, since you're the one who knows how to write, do something useful and start writing a ransom letter. Panthera: Well, right now I have an appointment to get my hair done. (Kaptain Kid draws his sword at Panthera.) Panthera: On second thought... my hair can wait. (Kaptain Kid grabs the pencil and paper from Rajit and hands it to Panthera. Panthera sits down. Her foot is still in Kaptain Kid's face.) Kaptain Kid: Now, write this down first: To Mrs. Bopodopolous, I am holding your dog as a hostage. Unless you give me one million dollars, I will throw him to the sharks. Panthera: Got it. What's next? Kaptain Kid: Now, this is for Mr. Gugenspiff... (Outside, Cooler and the others are near the doorstep of Kaptain Kid's hideout.) Tony: How do we get in? Cooler: We'll have to climb in an open window. (Rigby and Zia are seen is their cage.) Rigby: I hope someone finds us soon. (Panthera is writing down the last letter. She still has her foot in Kaptain Kid's face.) Kaptain Kid: And if I don't receive two hundred dollars, your little Zia will have a one-way ticket to the happy haunting ground. (Cooler is seen approaching Zia and Rigby's cage.) Cooler: (Whispering) Hey. I'm here to get you out. (Cooler then looks at Panthera with her foot in Kaptain Kid's face with a confused look on his face.) Cooler: Why is Panthera shoving her foot in Kaptain Kid's face? Zia: You don't want to know. Cooler: Sorry I asked. (Cooler reaches out a key and unlocks the cage.) Rigby: Don't forget Digby and Terry. Cooler: I won't. (Cooler sneaks over to Digby and Terry's cage and unlocks it.) Kaptain Kid: Gupta! Ikshan! Ikshan: Yes, Master? Kaptain Kid: Tell Kala and Bala to deliver these letters to the owners and... (Panthera rubs her foot on Kaptain Kid's face.) Kaptain Kid: (To Panthera) What do you think you're doing? Panthera(sarcastically): Oh, this bothers you? Kaptain Kid: Oh, that's really mature. Rubbing your big foot in my face just to get my attention. (Rigby and Zia are seen exiting out the window as Cooler unlocks Digby and Terry's cage.) Cooler: Okay, now you two get going. (Panthera rubs both of her feet on Kaptain Kid's face.) Kaptain Kid: I swear. You have the maturity of a child after swallowing six sugar sticks. (Digby, Cooler, and Terry exit out the window.) Terry: Thank you. Digby: We owe our lives to you. Cooler: You're welcome. Now, follow Tony and the others back to the dog show. I'll stay here and watch the fun. (Cooler climbs back up and watches as Panthera massages Kaptain Kid's face with her toes.) Cooler: This is almost as entertaining as television. Kaptain Kid: If there was an immature contest, you'd win first place! (Nadish notices the empty cages.) Panthera: Come on, Kaptain Clock. I'm only having fun. (Panthera knocks Kaptain Kid's hat off with her foot and starts scratching his hair with her toes.) Kaptain Kid: Will you cut it out?! Panthera: How about no? Nadish: Um... master? Kaptain Kid: What is it?! Nadish: The hostages have escaped. (Kaptain Kid groans in frustration as Panthera rests her feet on his shoulders and wiggles her toes.) Kaptain Kid: This is not my day. This is definitely not my day. Panthera: (In a stuffy voice as she rubs her left foot on Kaptain Kid's face) Gee, don't feel bad, Kaptain Comic. (In a goofy voice while rubbing her right foot on Kaptain Kid's face.) Yeah, at least you still have Panthera to cheer you up. Kaptain Kid: (As Panthera massages his face with her toes again) Remind me to kill you in your sleep tonight! Cooler: Well, fun's fun, but I have seen enough. (Later, the heroes are reunited at the dog show.) Simon: I don't know how we can ever repay you guys for saving our puppies. Cooler: Aw, It was nothing. Tony: We're just glad we could help. Announcer: Well, Mr. Rigs, you'll be even happier when I say that Chic has won the costume modeling event. Chic: Oh my! I won! (Later, Cooler and his group are driving home. As usual, Topsy is resting her feet on the driver's seat while doing a crossword puzzle book.) Topsy: Does anybody know a five letter word for someone not smart? (TJ blades the horn.) TJ: Idiot! Topsy: That's it! That's the answer! Winky: Did you have a good time at the dog show, Chic? Chic: Yes. Lens: Say, Tony. When will we be home? Tony: I would ask TJ, but he's too stressed out. TJ: My grandfather can driver faster than these bozos! Tony: Here we go again. Topsy and Cooler: Mm-hmm. The End. Next Episode Preview Howler: Aroo! Howdy gang! This is Howler. In our next episode, Elaine is going to participate in an archer tournament. And later, a weasel and his friend request to be assistants in our new astronomy lab. Be sure to tuned next week for Little Miss William Tell/Howler Reaches for the Stars. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's